manbuycowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Howard in the Sack
Howard has left himself a drunk voicemail, sacking himself from the podcast and tasking Rufus with finding his replacement. Rufus interviews Eric T. Brummie, Mike, Frodbar Bullalot, Howould’nt (which is Howard in disguise) but refuses to interview Mr Fluck. Howard, who is still the boss of the podcast, despite having fired himself as the host, replaces Rufus with his 5 year old niece Katy. Characters Plot *Rufus *Howard *Katy *Mike * Frodbar Bullalot *Eric T. Brummie, one of the tramps in the garden *Mr Fluck *Auntie Susan, Rufus’s receptionist Mentioned *Uncle Tobias, Howard asks if he's dead *Auntie Nesmelda, Howard asks if she's dead *Ivan Blinkinblimey, impression by Howard of his Canadian accent from the last episode *Auntie Svetlana, Uncle Mick’s dead wife, burned to death. Sketches *Fredermick McKenzie (flashback) *Keith (BRICKS! And PIES!) *Keith’s Wife, Jeanine (BRICKS! And PIES!) *Fred Rubbish *Ivor Punn Chats *Perfect hairstyle for that jacket *Animals – Crab on a Ledge Sketches *Rubbish Pun **Fred – May Tricks **Ivor – Night Nish *Flashback to Rufus’s earliest memory – Uncle Mick’s Crisp Collection *BRICKS! With Keith and Wife *PIES! With Keith and Wife *Battersea Old Dogs’ Home, by Rufus *DEAD DOGS! With Keith and Wife, by Howard *Grett Binchleaf Trailer, Jeffany killed by a piano. Running Gags Crisps – 4 *Howard would like “crisp flavour” crisps in the drunken voicemail *Uncle Mick collects crips *Howard eats crisps when trying to be quiet as Rufus interviews his replacements *Rufus had written an end song about how much he likes crisps, but then Howard replaced him with Katy Dead Dogs -2 *Battersea Old Dogs’ Home sketch *DEAD DOGS! Sketch Chicken Noise -3 *BRICKS! *PIES! *DEAD DOGS! Others *Crabs, Crab on a ledge *Bumming, Uncle Mick suspects that Howard wants to bum Rufus *Howard Chegwin, Frodbar Bullalot knows Howard’s Dad off Cheggers Plays Pop Devices *Flashback Cupboard *Silent Box Stings *What Howard’s Been Doing This Week Theme *Time Machine, crooner version Trivia Howard initially admits he does the voice for Katy, but then denies it repeatedly. Auntie Susan is just Rufus doing a Great Auntie Beatrix impression. The Donkey Dick Death quote is used again in S2E4 The Melon in the Office when they play recordings of Great Auntie Beatrix’s old agony aunt podcast. This has lead to the theory that Auntie Susan isn’t a real person, just recordings of Great Auntie Beatrix played randomly though the intercom to make it seem like they have a receptionist. This explains why Susan always says complete non-sequiturs. Eric T. Brummie is one of the tramps in the garden from the later seriesor 4?. Origianlly the tramps scetches were going to be included in series 1. In the Crab on a Ledge chat Howard says "They're Ebineezer Crabs" which is a running joke between Rufus and Howard - when one of them says " X is good" the other replies "Its Ebineezer X" This epsiode has a couple of references to Howard's name being Stretch Howard or Howard Stretch, which he later changed to Howard Long. Links to other episodes Howard says "All I got was a Ukalele" in refernce to S1E2 The Howard in the Sack. Differences from original release End Scene Rufus and Howard reminise about the good old days when they used to do the podcast together and decide to re-instate Howard. Howard says he couldnt be fussed to do an end song this week so went back in time to the 1960's and got someone to do it for him. Was this the song used in S2E4? Quotes